cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MrGZJcool/2015 Highlights!
So, today is the day, well for me, cause I'm still in Korea. Anyway, yes. Today (right now that is) is the last day of 2015. 365th. Final. Ultimo. So, let's jump into the highlights with...something from 2014? Brave Frontier Wikians Join! (Late-2014) This wasn't a major event, but many new wikians joined in that period, including the most famous one, Blakey. Without Serial, there wouldn't have been this crossover. Also, it's partly because of the Brave Frontier X Deemo event, but...oh well. Now, onto the real stuff. KB JOINS! (Jan) The KB Comment So, this comment sparked it all. Everyone/Some people thought it was a fake, but it turned out to be the true Killerblood we love from Taiwan! The first composer to ever register an account into Cytus Wikia. Deathnylon, we watch you next... 1M DOWNLOADS! (Apr) The day. 1 Million Downloads. DSZ9 AND MRGZJCOOL PROMOTIONS! (May) Yes, I'm self-praising myself. And also DSZ. Moving on... VOEZ (May) VOEZ BLOG 1 and VOEZ BLOG 2 The E3 thingy. Whatever it was, it became a storm in the music world. VOEZ. Filled with waifus and dubstep. IN THE SAME UNIVERSE! WTF MLG 420 I mean, this game will have some potential going into 2016. We look forward for it. 8.0! (Jul) 8.0 Hate it or love it, this update concluded the MDP. If it brought nostalgia or not, it brought many players back together again. We ushered the half-year with an amazing remixed chapter and a Taiwan Story. ALL GOOD THINGS COME TO AN END... (Jul) SkyEagle's farewell and KhangND's short speech 2 wikians that followed us in our journey parted ways in July. They will forever remain the wikia history, and regardless if they do return, they will be remembered this year. #RespectSkyEagleAndKhangND 5X5 (Oct) The One The Only We had a 3x3. Then a 4x4. And somehow, managed to squeeze in 25 wikians into a big square. New wikians appeared in the square, such as Crystal and Gmmmmman, and we saw old friends... Nothlione... Noreplyz...and... Doc himself. Speaking about Doc... CWC2015 (Dec) CWC2015 The best CWC we had. Because we only hosted it twice! Well, we saw many tough foes, and we had a very close competition. Team Blank, with a name that had to be created 3 days before CWC even started, took the victory by 0.01TPoints. A CWC to remember! HERES TO CWC2016? RayarkCon2015! (Dec) We had so many new stuffs! Cytus II? Cytus Omega? VOEZ? 2 New GAMES!!!! Deemo 2.2? So much new stuff! And most of them coming in 2016! So, this year was full of events. From bad arguments to fun chats, this year will definitely be a peak in the Cytus Wikia. To close it off, I will like to thank all the wikians for creating this special journey. DEDICATIONS Crystal, Luna, Gmmmmman, Kittenu, Mentholzzz, Agitha and all the 2015 users!!! A somewhat annoying but fun batch to have, even though there were ups and downs, this wikia wouldn't have been as lively. Noo, Serial, Noreplyz, Khang and all the heavy editors!!! A huge leap has been taken. From the start of 2014, this wikia was really bad. And all of you turned into a garden. It is amazing to see this wikia grow so much. I <3 you all. Cindy, Birb, Blakey, Kht and all the hidden gems!!! Hidden from sight, but never fails to create fun. Thank you. A place reserved in this wikia for you. Beak, Pitty, Sky, CNW, DSZ9, Wheaty, Syn, Atlas, Semi and all oldies!!! Best batch I could ever have. Really. My wikia experience is nothing without all of you old people. Stay old. I'm kidding. That's It So, that is it. 2015 has been an up and down year, but it will be a memorable year. Time for some news from me. Starting from somewhere in February 2016, I will be leaving the wikia and visiting occasionally. I'm serious about this. Don't worry, it isn't anything too serious. Just have to focus on big exams in 2016 (Atlas you would know). I will be hosting CWC2016 when the time comes in December, so that is a plus. Other than that, I will never forget any of you. HERE'S TO A BETTER YEAR! ... ..... ....... ......... ........... ............. ............... ................. Something is missing from this blog - L2B IS DEAD! (May) L2B IS DEAD AND THE ALMIGHTY L2B IS dammit pit Edit: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KO6tv3Z0BuE Here is a song to end things off. :) Reason why 9.0 ain't here Edit 2: Apparently Pitty understood why. It's somewhat a negative event. Many people kinda hated it and protested for a change, so thus it didn't make it to this blog. If it did, I would've added the freedomdive1 incident too. Wouldn't want that right? I would add the updated Chapter L charts for next year's one. (?) Category:Blog posts